Meilleur Ami ou Meilleur Ennemi
by Blondinette
Summary: Tout est dans le titre... Un enfant maltraité... Un démon pour l'aider... Un ami... Un ennemi... Oui mais qui ? Vers qui le coeur de Naruto sera le plus fidèle quand cet enfant évolue dans les ténèbres... Dark Naru
1. Mon enfance

**Titre :** Meilleur Ami ou Meilleur Ennemi

**Auteur :** Blondinette

**Disclamer **: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, mais je négocie pour qu'il me cède Naruto et Itachi…

**PS :** Pour fêter, le fait que je suis major de promo au bac, je reprends l'écriture de mes fics…

Chapitre 1 : Mon enfance

Noir… Rouge… Tout est sombre ici...

Tout le monde est mort ici…

Mais je ne ressens pas de peine…

Ou de culpabilité à les avoir trahit…

Vous vous demandez surement comment j'en suis arrivé ici hein ?

A trahir ce qui m'avait aidé… Les trahir au point de devoir les tuer…

Pour comprendre il faut que je vous raconte mon histoire, toute mon histoire depuis le début…

Je m'appelle Naruto Namikaze, mais personne tout le monde me connaissait sous le nom de Naruto Uzumaki. Je suis né il y a 20 ans dans le paisible village de Konoha. Enfin paisible pas à ma naissance, le jour de ma naissance un terrible démon renard à neuf queues, le Kyubi, attaqua le village comme le chef du village ne pouvait le tuer il décida de l'enfermer dans un nouveau né. Etant le fils unique quatrième Hokage, chef du village, Minato Namikaze, né un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il enferma le démon en moi. Le seul problème c'est que l'emprisonnement du renard lui coutât la vie, il eu juste le temps de me confier à son prédécéceur en lui demandant a ce qu'il fasse son possible pour que je sois reconnu comme le héro qui sauva le village en « acceptant » de recevoir le Kyubi.

Foutaise, si vous voulez mon avis.

Je n'est jamais été reconnu pour être autre chose qu'un démon, mais après tout on sait que quatre – vingt – dix pourcent des psychopathe naissent à cause de cette haine que l'on éprouve envers eux, et cette haine à pénétrer en moi noircissant mon cœur se mêlant ainsi a la haine de Kyu, me poussant ainsi à devenir moi -même un monstre, peut –être pire que le Kyubi lui-même qui sait… Enfin reprenons mon histoire…

J'ai vécu 5ans chez une nourrice, une vieille dame très gentille avec moi, mais du coup elle s'attirait beaucoup d'ennemi en protégeant « le démon ». Alors un soir, en le protégeant une fois de plus en reçu un kunai en plein cœur à la place de son « enfant ». Les ninjas voyant la femme sur le point de mourir partir avant l'arrivée des anbus. Les dernières paroles de ma « mère » fut que je ne devais pas les détester mais essayer de les comprendre, ils agissaient ainsi par peur.

Je l'ai écouté, je ne les est pas détestés j'ai compris pourquoi mais ensuite ils m'ont trahis et je les ai hais.

Suite à sa mort, personne ne voulu s'occuper de moi. J'ai appris a vivre, ou plus tôt à survivre. Les commerçants ne voulant rien me vendre malgré l'argent, je du apprendre à chasser et pêcher je peux vous dire que ce ne fut pas une réussite. Ne pouvant pratiquement rien manger, je restais maigre et petit. Puis un jour alors que j'étais faible, la faim et la fatigue ayant raison de mon corps, IL m'apparut. IL m'apprit pourquoi tout le monde m'en voulez, IL était un démon et moi son hôte. Ne voulant mourir il se mit en tête de me montrer comment survire. Etant un renard, du moins avant d'être enfermé, il savait chasser. Pour la pêche se fut plus difficile car il me fallut maitriser mon chakra…

Autant vous dire que les cours étaient assez marrant finissant généralement en insulte affective sur qui avait raison. Mon cher Kitsune croyant que cela s'apprenait en claquant de doigts ou trois fois des talons… Il a du lire trop de conte pour ninja…

Enfin grâce à lui j'ai pu apprendre les bases du « métier » de ninja et avoir une bonne alimentation. Il me tient également compagnie lors de mes soirées en discutant avec moi. Il était devenu un père pour moi, m'aidant, m'élevant, m'entrainant…

Mais évidement cela ne dura pas…

Je devais avoir quelque chose comme 6ans lorsqu'une équipe de ninja s'en prit à moi. Ils m'enfermèrent pendant plusieurs jours, s'amusant avec moi. La douleur physique que j'éprouvais n'était rien a la douleur morale me rappelant la mort de ma « mère » en me disant que c'est moi qui l'avait tué ainsi que tout les ninjas morts durant l'attaque.

J'ignore toujours combien de temps je suis resté emprisonné dans cette pièce noir.

Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est qu'en sortant je n'ai plus envie de rien. J'étais devenue un fantôme, celui de moi – même.

Mon Kitsune ne le supportant plus de me voir ainsi amorphe, mort de l'intérieur, il décida de me libérer. Cette nuit là alors que tout le monde dormait, je partis laissant derrière moi un clone créer par Kyu, et nous disparurent dans la nuit noir…

C'est là que commence véritablement mon histoire…


	2. Un ami ?

**Titre :** Meilleur Ami ou Meilleur Ennemi

**Auteur :** Blondinette

**Disclamer **: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, mais je négocie pour qu'il me cède Naruto et Itachi…

**PS :** Pour fêter, le fait que je suis major de promo au bac, je reprends l'écriture de mes fics…

**Pensée Kyubi**

[_Mes commentaires_]

Chapitre 2 : Un ami ?

Noir… Tout est sombre ici...

J'avance dans le noir.

Seul. Enfin pas vraiment

Seul avec mon démon

J'avance dans les ténèbres

J'avance vers ma destinée

Mh... Tiens- vous revoilà ? Quoi ! vous me reconnaissait pas ? Bon c'est vrai j'ai bien changé… Faut dire qu'avec les entrainements de Kyu mon corps c'est enfin développé. Au revoir la taille de nain bonjour les un mètre soixante huit, on peut en dire de même pour mes muscles, j'ai beau n'avoir que neuf ans il parait que j'en fais seize. Et oui, ça fait trois ans que j'ai quitté Konoha. Trois ans que j'ai appris le ninjutsu et le taijutsu. Quand au genjutsu je ne suis pas encore tout à fait au point niveau création par contre je suis très fort pour m'en sortir. Faut dire qu'après avoir rencontré l'autre avec ses corbeaux je suis devenu un maitre en matière de sorti d'illusion. Je peux vous dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que ses dernières années… d'après Kyu, je suis devenu fort.

**Et pas qu'un peu gamin.**

Si tu le dit kyu mais à mon avis je peux encore mieux faire.

Au cours de mon voyage, j'ai rencontré pas mal de gens, par toujours des « gentils » mais puissantes, que se soit en force ou en politique. La question c'est comment je fais pour m'attirer autant d'ennui et n'en tirer que des profits. Mais bon je ne vais pas me plaindre de mettre fait des amis aux placés.

Mais l'un des plus ressent que j'ai récemment rencontré, enfin plus tôt combattu, m'intrique je dois avouer qu'il m'attire. Pas physiquement le maquillage peu pour moi, mais plus tôt son coté sombre qui m'attire son aura est entièrement noire, il est entouré des ténèbres. Je dois aussi reconnaître qu'il arrive encore à me tenir tête c'est rare maintenant de voir des ninjas de cette qualité. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je suis dans le village d'Oto à sa recherche. Il parait qu'il serait le chef de ce village.

Je regarde partout je ne le vois nulle part. Je concentre mon chakra dans mon nez, afin qu'il devienne plus puissant de celui de chien de la famille Inuzuka. Son odeur est partout, c'est signe qu'il n'est pas loin. Je ferme les yeux et suis son odeur, odeur sanglante… C'est si attirant… Tiens l'odeur et encore plus forte il est là devant, j'ouvre les yeux mais ce n'est pas lui mais un jeune aux cheveux gris… Il devrait décompresser… Mais l'odeur de l'autre et partout autour de lui… Je ne lui laisse pas la moindre chance. Je lui bloque les deux mains dans le dos et place un kunai sous la gorge…

**Tu sais que c'est dur de décompresser avec une arme sous la gorge ? **

Bon ok il se relaxera après.

- Naruto - Kun il vous attend veuillez me suivre.

- Mh

D'où il me connait celui la ? Bon ok je suis connu mais sous le nom de Kit personne ne peut faire avec Naruto de Konoha… Je le suis après tout je serrais qui m'attends et pourquoi en le suivant… Si sa tourne mal je ne serais pas responsable des morts derrière moi… Je m'excuse auprès de la femme de ménage…

On s'éloigne de la route, et on se retrouve devant une grotte tiens ce que c'est original…

**Noter l'ironie de la phrase du gamin… **

M'enfin on avance dans le boyau…

**Où ça des tripes ? Où y a à manger ?**

Kyu par boyau je parlais du tunnel arrête de penser à manger j'ai faim moi… Bref le Tunnel est éclairé par des torches… on s'enfonce de plus en plus jusqu'à une salle plongé entièrement dans le noir et alors que j'hume l'air ça fait tilt… **[**_Au une ampoule… A votre avis en est alimenté en Raiton ?_**] **IL est là…

- Alors on se cache dans l'ombre ? Aurait- on peur de m'affronter une nouvelle fois ?

- Qui a parlé de s'affronter ? Moi je comptais te parler de partenariat…

- Et pourquoi devrais – je m'associer à toi ?

- Car je peux t'aider dans ta vengeance contre Konoha

- Mh sa commence à me plaire dites m'en plus sur ce que vous comptait faire…

Et alors qu'il m'exposait son plan je visualiser la scène avec Kyu et je dois avouer que c'était très alléchant.

**C'est même plus qu'alléchant, mais on va s'ennuyer si faut jouer les faibles.**

Oui car en le plan consistait à me faire passer pour un bon toutou de Konoha

**Beurk !**

Pour faire comme la moisissure pour ronger doucement de l'intérieur et ainsi mieux détruire de ce village. Seul inconvénient je devais me faire passer pour un boulet incapable de contrôler sa puissance. Tenir ce rôle serait un très bon entrainement. Si j'y arrive dans cette mission d'infiltration, sans faire de faux pas, alors soit ils sont vraiment nul soit je suis très fort.

**Tu es fort gamin puisque je t'ai entrainé**

Bref… On convient avec Orochimaru, apparemment il s'appelle ainsi, que je repartirais dans 7 semaines à Konoha, c'est-à-dire une semaine après mes 10 ans juste après la sortie de l'académie mais avant la formation des équipes, d'ici là, Orochimaru avait décidé de m'apprendre quelques unes de ces techniques d'ici là.

- En plus de quelques techniques je pense t'apposer ma marque des ténèbres ainsi tu te rappelleras de ta mission pour moi.

Une marque ? Rien que ça… Bon ok c'est class le nom « marque des ténèbres » mais un tatouage pour un tatouage je préfère le choisir.

Gamin, l'autre taré, à du trafiquait ses marques si non je ne vois pas a quoi elles servent

Hm, on va voir

- Et elles servent à quoi ? Appart la fonction tatouage ?

- Pas si bête que d'autre… En effet elle possède quelques « fonctions » outre renforcer le chakra démonique …

Il n'a pas besoin d'être augmenté mon chakra

- … en le mélangeant plus facilement au tien afin d'être entièrement corrosif pour vos ennemis. Il permet aussi lorsqu'il « évolue » **[**_Pokémon ?_**] **d'augmenter ta force, et la force de tes attaques…

**Ça peut être intéressant, toute façon si il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec je pourrais toujours l'éliminer …**

Alors on accepte la marque de ténèbres Kyu ?

**Prend la gamin**

- Très bien nous acceptons de recevoir cette marque

- Parfait

Bon alors on va la mettre où ? Tiens qu'es ce qui fout l'autre ? Terrible dit Kyu t'imagines tout ce qu'on pourrait faire juste en étirant le cou ainsi…

Gamin fait gaffe il se rapproche…

C'est bon je l'évite

- Qu'es ce que vous foutez ?

- Ne voulais tu pas la marque ? Il faut que je te mordre pour de la mettre

Es – ce vrai Kyu ?

**Je pense… Quand je devais marquer quelqu'un je devais le mordre… Et vu qu'il ressemble à un serpent cela m'indique qu'il doit se servir de ses crocs…**

- Bien allez y.

T'as raison Kyu il me mord avec ses canines put*in c'est pas agréable… Quoi que si maintenant je sens cette chaleur dans tout mon corps maintenant qu'il a enlevé sa bouche…

**Je la ressens aussi… Elle porte bien son nom, elle ressemble à un feu, mais noir, le feu des enfers exactement…**

- Maintenant suis Kabuto repose toi et demain à l'aube ici pour ton entrainement…

- Bien

6 semaines plus tard

J'en ai enfin fini de cet entrainement… Je dois reconnaître qu'il a porté ses fruits, maintenant je maitrise les affinités suiton et hyoton ainsi que les bases médicales j'en connais autant que son second mais pour ma part je trouve plus drôle d'utiliser ces connaissances pas pour soigner mais pour torturer enfin chacun son point de vue. Donc maintenant je maitrise le futon, qui est mon élément naturel et son dérivé raiton, la katon qui me viens de kyu et le suiton et son dérivé hyoton que je viens d'apprendre à maitriser, malgré tout cet enrichissement je dois avouer que la façon d'apprendre d'Orochimaru - senseï est assez particulière outre le fait qu'il prenait plaisir à me toucher trop longtemps que nécessaire pour porter son coup, sa langue…

**Qui aurait cru qu'elle était si longue ?**

… n'arrêtait pas de venir parcourir mon bras, mon cou,…

**Fait pas ton prude… Imagine tout ce qu'on peut faire avec une langue si longue…**

J'imagine… Bref… Je disais donc que j'avais fini mon apprentissage plus tôt donc j'en profiter pour passer du temps dans les prisons de Senseï a voir comment on peux utiliser tout les Justus médicaux ou a me promener… Mais je savais qu'il faudrait bientôt rentrer moi-même dans une prison Konoha…

**Courage gamin toi tu pourras toujours t'amuser moi je dois renoncer a tes carnages… je suppose en plus que tu ne me referas pas sortir pour qu'on discute ?**

Pour les carnages je dois en effet y renoncer… Mais pas au fait de t'avoir avec moi… Ah oui je ne vous ai pas dit… J'arrive à créer une émanation de chakra permettant à Kyu de prendre forme humaine… Hélas je ne peux pas encore le faire sortir en permanence le sceau m'en empêche… C'est aussi pour ça que je retourne à Konoha pour trouver la clé…

**Allez gamin va faire ton sac le voyage jusqu'à Konoha ne se fera pas en un jour…**

Bien je vais dire à Orochimaru-senseï que j'y vais…

- Orochimaru-senseï je pars pour Konoha…

- Très bien… Tu sais ce que tu dois faire… Ne me déçois pas…

- Bien senseï

- Alors à bientôt Naruto-Kun

Konoha tiens toi près

Nous voilà

Près à tomber

Oh oui…

Tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne

A suivre


	3. entrainement ou examen? allié démoniaque

**Titre :** Meilleur Ami ou Meilleur Ennemi

**Auteur :** Blondinette

**Disclamer **: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, mais je négocie pour qu'il me cède Naruto et Itachi…

**PS :** Je m'excuse du temps de parution… J'ai des problèmes d'ordinateur…

**Pensée Kyubi**

[_Mes commentaires_]

Chapitre précédant :

- Orochimaru-senseï je pars pour Konoha…

- Très bien… Tu sais ce que tu dois faire… Ne me déçois pas…

- Bien senseï

- Alors à bientôt Naruto-Kun

Konoha tiens toi près... Car Nous voilà... Près à te faire tomber… Oh oui… Tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne

Chapitre 3 : Maison ou prison ? Examen ou entrainement ?

J'avance tout droit…

Je ne prête pas attention au chemin

Car j'emprunte celui de la haine

Je vous livre une haine sans borne

Moi qui voulais juste être soutenu

Maintenant vous allez me reconnaître…

Mais pour le mal que je vais vous apporter…

Nous voilà en chemin pour Konoha depuis trois jours… Je sais qu'habituellement il m'en faut deux pour y aller mais bon la je prends mon temps profitant de mes derniers instants de liberté… C'est pour ça que j'ai fait un crochet par cette foret ou j'ai appris qu'une bande de ninjas errants c'étaient arrêtés… oui ils s'étaient arrêtés maintenant il ne reste plus aucune trace d'eux, appart les têtes des quatre ninjas qui étaient dans le bingo book des renégats d'un pays voisins à abattre à vue, j'ai enfermé leurs têtes dans un rouleau je les donnerai à Senseï lorsque je le reverrais… évidement Kyu s'est amusé aussi… mais maintenant le « combat »…

**On peut pas appeler ça un combat gamin, un échauffement serais plus juste ils n'ont même pas tenus dix minutes…**

Bref, je disais que maintenant c'était passé on se devait retourner à Konoha… Nous y seront dans quelques heures trois tout au plus je ne peux pas marcher moins vite…

En arrivant aux abords de la foret qui borde ce village, ce ramassis d'imbécile et d'incompétent, je diminuais l'intensité de mon chakra de quatre – vingt pourcent, si non ils risquaient de me sentir venir de loin. En même temps, Kyu annula le kage bushin no jutsu, qu'il avait laissé là bas avant notre départ…

**Heureusement que j'ai pensé en laissé un derrière nous…**

Merci Kyu-sama… récupérant ainsi des souvenirs et informations sur ce qui c'était passé et comment… J'y crois pas même pas capable de maitriser mon chakra ? « Je » suis un vrai boulet… Je pris ensuite l'apparence de mon clone. Je dus alors renoncer à ma carrure, bon ça encore ça passe mais mon style vestimentaire, dites suis - je vraiment obligé de laisser tomber le cuir contre ce machin orange ?

**Et oui en plus de ton devoir de te faire passer pour un crétin…**

Alors là même pas en rêve…

**Tu ne rêves pas tu cauchemardes et moi avec…**

Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? J'ai tuer et alors ? je mériter pas ça… M' Enfin on verra plus tard… J'arrive enfin devant les portes de ma nouvelle prison. Les gardes me laissent passés sans rien demander…

**Vive la sécurité du village**

M'en fou de leur sécurité, je vais juste raser ce village, alors ils ne sont pas à ça près…

**C'est vrai…**

Ça y es je suis dans le village et personne ne m'as remarqué… Bon allons chez « nous », ne ?

Tiens, c'est qui le grand brun qui cours vers moi en m'appelant ?

**Iruka, t'es sensés le considéré comme ton père…**

Ce qui s'approche le plus d'un père c'est toi Kyu, mais bon je suppose que je dois faire semblant…

- Narutoooooo

- Iruka-senseï

- Naruto, je te cherchais j'ai oublié de te dire que demain tu dois rejoindre la classe à 10h pour rejoindre ta nouvelle équipe et ton senseï…

- Bien j'y serais…

Bon apparemment si je dois retrouver mon équipe demain, d'après Orochimaru – senseï on devrait passer l'examen d'ici un mois, un moins avant de vous revoir Senseï… Je vais m'ennuyer pendant ce temps… Mais sous quelle apparence viendrez – vous senseï ?

**Gamin**

Quoi ?

**On est surveillé**

Je sais… Y en a trois derrière le bâtiment à gauche, un sur le toit, et un autre assis a ce restaurant…

**Bien vu… Alors joue ton rôle…**

T'inquiète pas… on va à l'appart et je te fait sortir

**N'oublie pas de nous isoler, hein ? pas comme la dernière fois…**

Oui je sais… à tiens c'est vrai vous savez pas ce qui c'est passé… C'était y a quoi ? 4semaines ?

**Oui…**

J'étais dans ma chambre entrain de discuter avec Kyu, qui avait alors ça forme humaine, quand on a commençait à se disputer sur qui avez raison sur euh je me souviens plus **[**_il est pas blond pour rien_**]** … évidemment ça a fini en bataille… Qui est le plus fort… On a un peu oublier de retenir nos chakras, ce qui a alerter les personnes les plus proches n'ayant pas isoler la pièce… Evidemment le premier à avoir rappliquer était Kabuto curieux comme pas possible… Et en ouvrant grand la porte on a était distrait et je suis tombé sur Kyu dans un position « compromettante » les cheveux dans tout les sens et les fringues les plus minimalistes puisque ce cher Kyu en avait cramé la plus part…

**Quoi pas ma faute c'est tes mieux sans… Mais sa tête valait le détour…**

Enfin bref… donc le troisième (et oui je lui ai piqué sa place de second) d'Orochimaru - senseï à imaginer que j'avais laissé entrer quelqu'un d'étranger dans leur QG…

**Tout ça juste pour t'envoyer en l'air… Ce qui est le cas…**

C'est plutôt toi qui à appris à voler jusqu'au mur d'en face lorsqu'il c'est mis en tête de te tuer…

**Pas ma faute est était surpris…**

Boude pas je sais… enfin après cette épisode où je me suis expliqué je prends toujours soin de nous isoler pour ne plus être interrompus

**Tu voulais continuer ? **

Hein ?

**Non rien oublie … **

En parlant nous voila devant chez « moi », je rentre et vois ce qui peux ce faire de plus petit comme appartement et de mauvais gout… je vais faire une overdose d'orange… je crois que je vais changer la couleur de mon appart et de ma tenue… voyons plutôt quelque chose dans le rouge sang, non ? C'est toujours flash mais mieux que l'orange…

Go to the shopping…

Et voila… mon appartement à déjà des teintes qui me plaisent… Le salon est resté orange mais dans les tons de la couleur rousse de mon Kitsune. Ma chambre et le salle de bain rouge sang la moquette noir quand a la cuisine je l'ai laisser blanche avec le carrelage gris…

Quand a mes vêtements j'ai pris des pantalons noirs et amples avec des vestes et tee-shirt rouge sombre…

Maintenant que j'en ai fini avec cette corvée, je vais libérer Kyu avant l'allez me reposer…

Je me lève, le réveil affiche 8h32 j'ai plus d'une heure pour être a l'académie. Je me demande à quoi va ressembler la team et le senseï. Je ne peux pas me voir comme faisant parti des leurs. Ça viendrait à trahir, mes convictions et mon senseï. Bon je déjeune et pars pour être à l'avance et ainsi attendre analyser et jouer mon rôle.

Ça y est. Je suis devant l'académie. Y a déjà du monde je m'en fiche. Je monte les marches et vais jusqu'à la salle habituelle où mon clone à « apprit ». Il n'y a qu'une personne à l'intérieur, un brun qui regarde par la fenêtre. Il me semble familier, mais de dos je ne vois pas bien. Puis au son de la porte qui se ferme il se tourne vers moi. Ça y es je sais.

**Gamin ce …**

- Raven* ? Qu'es ce que tu fais là ?

- Hm ?

Non ce n'est pas Raven, il lui ressemble mais il est trop jeune. Dommage, je l'aime bien Raven même si il s'amuse a me lancer des genjutsus alors qu'il sait que je m'en sort toujours..

- Ah laisse je me suis trompé

- Hm

Passionnant il est aussi bavard que Raven au début… Tanpis… Je vais m'asseoir au fond et regarde la cour ou les autres sont regroupés pour discuter.

L'heure tourne à dix heures moins cinq ils sont tous là dans la salle.

L'heure tourne toujours tout les genins sont partis par trois avec des senseï. Je vois l'équipe dont je suis supposé faire partit puisqu'il ne reste que nous. Il y a la version miniature de Raven, un chewing-gum rose et moi.

L'heure à tournée la deuxième est presque fini, j'en ai marre, pour jouer mon rôle de crétin je vais tendre un piège des plus simplistes aux profs. Et voilà une éponge plaine de craie coincée dans la porte et maintenant on attendant encore.

Dix minutes plus tard je capte des pas qui se dirigent vers nous. On essaie de les atténuer mais c'est sans compter les aptitudes que je tiens de Kyu mon odorat ma vue et mon ouïe son plus développer que ceux des êtres humains. Je ne montre pas que je le sais je continue a tourner en rond faisant semblant de chercher une autre blague.

Et le voila, il passe par la porte et se prend l'éponge… Mouais… tiens il porte un masque enfin deux. Un qui cache son visage, l'autre sa force car je la sens. Il veut donc qu'on le sous estime. Comme moi quoi …

Il nous entraine sur le toit et nous demande nom prénom et ce qu'on veut faire. J'apprends que le chamallow s'appelle Sakura Haruno est veux épouser Raven, que Raven s'appelle Sasuke Uchiha et qui veux tuer quelqu'un. Quand c'est à moi de répondre je suis une banalité que je veux devenir Hokage…

Quel connerie si j'avais été honnête ça aurait ressemblé à Naruto Namikaze fils du quatrième mon rêve ? Votre mort mais ça le faisait pas alors va pour la connerie.

Après ça il nous donne rendez-vous le lendemain en nous conseillant de ne pas déjeuner. Foutaise toujours prévoir a mangé lors de mission de survie. Il va surement tester notre endurance… Bien… je vais voir ce que valle les autres…

Mais pour l'instant je sens une présence pas loin de Konoha dans la forêt, quelque chose de sombre, très infime présence pour un humain même surentrainer mais pas pour un démon. J'attends qu'il nous libère et je vais voir ce que c'est…

Je suis dans la forêt et je suis cette présence… Oh oui je sais ce que je sens un autre démon il semble me fuir il est rapide… mais pas assez contre la vitesse de Kyubi. Après demi heure de course poursuite je me retrouve face à lui. Mais ce n'est pas un démon, un simple ninja. Pourtant j'aurai juré y voir un allié. Tanpis pour lui. Kyubi on se le fait.

Bien. Voyons voir s'il est aussi fort que rapide. Mais y a un truc qui ne va pas l'odeur de son chakra il à une odeur de sang.

- On va s'amuser tout les trois… défends - toi vaillamment et tu auras peut-être un mort douce.

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles…

- Toi non plus…

- Je suis un démon…

- c'est ce qu'on va voir…

Je me lance sur lui un kunai en main mais avant de pouvoir le toucher un mur de sable se leve entre nous…

Son sable… Kyu a ton avis est-il comme moi ?

**Je le pense gamin, sa ressemble a Shukaku**

Shukaku hein ?

- Jinchuuriki aussi ? de Shukaku c'est ça ?

- oui… aussi ?

- Jinchuuriki de Kyubi…

- Gaara

- Naruto enchanté

**Gamin ninja en approche… **

- On devrait y aller, des ninjas arrivent

- Faible ninja facile à tuer

- mission de couverture impossible

Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Il me plait bien.

**On peut, il connaît la douleur, son âme est sombre et taché de sang**

Bien

- Mission ?

- Je t'expliquerai rendez-vous demain soir

C'est ainsi qu'on se sépare moi retournant vers le village lui s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

Nous voila sur le terrain de l'équipe. Moi attaché à un poteau, à cause de mon rôle de crétin, mes deux camarades entrain de manger. Kakashi, c'est comme ça que s'appelle le ninja qui « s'occupe » de nous, a voulu qu'on attrape ces clochettes, évidement je me suis laisser tombé dans le piège le plus grossier. Ainsi j'ai pu récolter tranquillement mes infos. Le machin est d'une nullité pas croyable, l'Uchiha ce défend pas trop mal enfin pour un novice. Quand à Kakashi faut que je m'en méfie. Pas niveau puissance mais il n'arrête pas de m'observer… Y a pas à dire je m'ennui dans cette mission…

Après avoir passé l'entrainement de Kakashi, où plutôt son examen. Qui consistait à avoir l'esprit d'équipe. Il nous libera en milieu d'après – midi nous donnant rendez le lendemain pour notre première mission en tant que team 7.

Je suis dans la forêt perché sur une branche, jouant avec un kunai, en attendant mon rendez-vous vu qu'on n'a pas donné d'heure précise j'attends… On verra si il est digne de confiance. Soit il vient seule soit il vient avec des renforts et là je ferais un peu d'exercice.

Je sens son chakra a 2 km au nord de ma position, il est seul, bien.

**Il pourra donc faire un allié de qualité c'est si rare…**

Oui, trop si tu veux mon avis…

- Gaara

- Naruto

- Viens assied-toi on est tranquille ici et mon histoire est longue.

- …

Trois heures que nous étions assis sur cette branche. Deux heures que je que lui ai raconté mon histoire. Trente minutes qu'il m'a raconté la sienne. Sa haine et sa survit dans son village de Suna. Nous sommes si semblable tout les deux, nous tuons pour survivre nous tuons pour vivre… Mais pour l'heure je viens de lui expliquer « ma mission » et il viens de m'informer que son village l'avait envoyer ici afin de prévoir un attaque lors du prochain examen. Examen où il devait participer. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Nous nous sommes promis de nous affrontés juste après pendant l'attaque. Renforçant ainsi moi rôle et pouvant donner l'impression à Gaara de se « repentir », même si pour moi y a rien à repentir. En contre partit je lui ai promis de faire tomber son village en plus du mien.

Deux enfants blessés par la vie,

Qui nous fait que survivre,

Tuant pour se sentir vivant,

Maintenant comprenez leur douleur,

Avant que ces démoniaques tueurs,

Vous fasses tomber…

A suivre

*Raven = corbeau


	4. Mission C ou A? Le démon de la brume

**Titre :** Meilleur Ami ou Meilleur Ennemi

**Auteur :** Blondinette

**Disclamer **: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, mais je négocie pour qu'il me cède Naruto et Itachi…

**PS :** Je m'excuse pour le temps de la parution j'ai eu pas mal de soucis qui on fait que j'ai pas eu le temps d'y travailler

**Pensée Kyubi**

[_Mes commentaires_]

Chapitre précédant :

Mais pour l'heure je viens de lui expliquer « ma mission » et il viens de m'informer que son village l'avait envoyé ici afin de prévoir un attaque lors du prochain examen. Examen où il devait participer. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Nous nous sommes promis de nous affrontés juste après pendant l'attaque. Renforçant ainsi moi rôle et pouvant donner l'impression à Gaara de se « repentir », même si pour moi y a rien à repentir. En contre partit je lui ai promis de faire tomber son village en plus du mien.

Chapitre 3 : Mission C ou A ? Le démon de la brume

Nos retrouvailles approchent dans cette impasse

Oh oui, car plus le temps passe

Je me trouve des alliés près à raser ce paysage

Promettant la fin, la fin de ce village

Où ma toile est tendue en un piège

L'hokage mourra bientôt sans son siège

Deux semaines c'est passé depuis ma rencontre avec Gaara, je l'apprécie tout comme il n'apprécie à ma juste valeur. Il est repartit depuis quelques temps dans son village afin de transmettre les informations recueillis lors de sa mission plus celle que je lui ai fourni pour l'aider.

Maintenant nous correspondons par message que nous avions par invocations pour éviter l'interception de nos missives qui se font de moins en moins régulière pour cause de « mission ». Enfin mission pour lui surtout. Je – et Kyu aussi – ne voyons pas en quoi retrouver un chat peut-être considérée comme une mission.

**Y a personne qui à pitié de ce chat pour l'abattre ?**

Faut croire que non… Quoi que peut-être je pourrais faire passer ça pour une erreur de mission, non ? Un kunai c'est si vite partit

**Toi faire une erreur de tire ? Nan pas possible quoi que le crétin que tu joues peut-être et encore…**

Au temps vous dire que durant c'est mission je me fais grave ch*er ! Ce n'est même pas de mission rang D mais X ou Y à ce niveau, même mes anciennes missions de rang D a Oto étaient plus passionnantes.

**Oui comme celle de la chasse aux taupes…**

Hm… Suivit de leurs exécutions pour trahison commit envers Senseï

**Ouais c'était le bon temps où même si tu « étais » trop jeune pour tuer – seulement excuse pour ne pas révéler ton niveau – on pouvait regarder leur mise à mort. **

Leur première mise à mort à était de trahir la deuxième mise à mort à était mise en place au moment où Senseï m'a dit de les trouver.

La nous poussons tout les deux un long soupir nostalgique sur notre ancienne vie pleine de liberté…

Gamin y en a marre de ses missions naze

J'ai une idée…

- Dites senseï on pourrait maintenant passer des missions plus élevées, c'est gâcher notre talent à chercher un chat à la c*n.

- C'est vrai senseï y en a marre…

**Tiens pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord avec le truc rose**

- … Sasuke-kun ne peut pas montrer son vrai talent avec des missions si faible ne Sasuke-kun ?

**J'ai parlé trop vite **

- Hm

- Bon très bien demain nous aurons une mission de rang supérieur mais ça veux donc dire plus dure. Rendez-vous demain même pont même heure que d'habitude.

Et une fois de plus il disparaît dans un POOF, basique comme technique juste fait pour impressionner – mais elle ne marche que sur des amateurs –. Nous nous séparons donc au pied de la tour de l'Hokage après le rapport de la mission « tuer – euh – sauver – **c'est pareil** – Tora, le survivant » [_Tora c'est pas Harry ? Et puis qu'es-ce qui fout là ?_].

Le lendemain comme prévus nous sommes à 8 heures sur le pont et nous attendons. Et comme d'habitude nous attendons Kakashi plus de deux heures. Il est plus de dix heures trente quand un POOF nous informe de son arrivé.

- Yo ! Les jeunes vous avez une demi heure pour me retrouver au portes Ouest du village avec vaut affaire on part en mission C.

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Au moins 10 jours Naruto

- Bien

Sans attendre la suite je me dirige vers mon appartement. Je prends mon sac et y met de quoi être paré a tout éventualité mais un équipement basique et non tout les cadeaux de senseï pour mes réussites.

**C'est sur que pour le look, il ce n'est pas ce qui est bien mais pour les armes je dois reconnaître qu'il a très bon gout…**

Ah oui, il sait toujours comment faire plaisir y a qu'avoir ces deux dagues et les étuis pour les mettre dans les manches…

**Avec ta veste XXXXL tu pourras les cacher celle la par contre ton sabre hélas…**

Oui je vais les prendre elle me plaise, leur forme et les pierres incrustés, c'est nous…

**La lame rouge sang pour moi et le manche orné de deux saphirs pour tes yeux… Un parfait mélange…**

Oui et puis ce poison sur leur lame très efficace sur les ennemis…

**Ça te manque a toi aussi les massacres hein ?**

Oui, j'espère qu'on va pouvoir un peu s'amuser lors de cette mission…

Pendant cette discution je finis mon sac que je met sur le dos sans oublier mon rouleau ou j'ai sceller certaines de mes armes et autres objets dont je n'aime pas me séparer, notamment mon vrai bandeau, je parle évidemment de celui d'Oto no Kuni… et pars retrouver « mon » équipe.

Tiens je ne suis pas le premier y à le jumeau de Raven et un autre type que je ne reconnais pas mais à ces vêtements il n'est pas de ce village, c'est surement en relation avec notre « mission ». Je me dirige vers le premier arbre et saute sur la première branche à quelques mètres du sol en concentrant une infime dose de chakra dans mes pieds et Hop me voila installé, tranquille jusqu'à …

**Eh gamin **

Quoi ?

**Tu n'es pas sensé savoir maitriser ton chakra…**

Merde

Je regarde autour, et voit que le mini corbeau – dixit Kyu – me regarde bizarrement tant pis autant faire comme si de rien n'était… Tant pis j'ai été négligeant trop habitué a mon ancien statue…

On attend encore quinze minutes avant que rosie arrive et ce mettent à pialer sur son Sasuke-Kun… Je peux l'abattre ? [En démocratie on vote, je demande un référendum sur abattre ou pas Sakura : Pour ou Contre ? (1)]

On attend encore une heure et demie et c'est avec 1 heure 30 minutes 45 secondes et 23 dixièmes 46 centième de retard que notre senseï arrive. Il nous informe que notre mission est d'escorter un homme d'affaire jusqu'à son village. Cet homme est bien celui que j'avais vu et il se nomme Tazuna.

Nous sommes à peine à une heure de marche du village que déjà je sens des ennemis, il y en a deux embusquer et si ce que je sens et vrai ils sont dans cette flaque d'eau …

**Ça donnerait quoi gamin si on les buvaient ?**

Je n'y ai jamais pensé… Je demanderai à Senseï...

**Toi aussi tu le sens ? Mais il est loin gamin à au moins 3 heures au nord est… **

Pas si loin, ça marque me dit que je risque de le voir plus tôt que prévu… Senseï…

**Oui et si il est la c'est qu'on ne va pas rester inactif**

Bonne nouvelle donc… Sur ceux je fais quoi ? je laisse ces ninjas de bas étages la ou ils sont ou je leur joue un mauvais tour ?

**Laisse-les tu es sensé être le plus faible**

Nous continuons donc à avancer, mais nous n'avons à attendre trop longtemps avant que notre « senseï », oui j'ai remarqué la technique de substitution, ce fait couper en 3 par les chaines, tiens je n'ai jamais essayé de genre d'arme, la tête des 3autres et encore mieux que ça pseudo mort de l'autre.

Après que Kakashi est maitrisé les deux incompétents et qu'il est obtenue les informations tel que ils étaient envoyé par Gato pour tuer Tazuna, que Gato avait payé un nunkenin du village de Kiri le démon Zabuza Momochi. Une fois fait il les acheva…

D'après ce que je vois une mort nette démontrant une habitude à tuer…

**Oui, en effet il n'est pas étranger au meurtre, il n'a pas hésiter et à fait ça proprement**

Proprement c'est vrai que nous en général on laisse un peu de sang après notre passage…

Après ces informations nous nous sommes remis en route en faisant plus attention vu qui pouvait nous attaquer.

Nous étions presque arrivé au village, que je commençais a ressentir se karma noir, oh oui, il est très noir, une personne souillé par le sang, non deux personnes…

**Gamin, ces types, ils pourraient être des pions précieux, leur aura me plait elle est**

Aussi noir que les ténèbres de notre cœur, j'ai remarqué Kyu…

**Ça ne vas pas tarder à bouger… gamin tiens toi près…**

Ça y est nous voila face à face… L'autre ce cache derrière l'arbre la bas… Apparement je suis le seul a l'avoir remarqué…

Alors que les autres ce mettent en position de combat moi je joue le parfait crétin et dit :

- Euh, salut ? Vous êtes qui ? Bah les mecs pourquoi vous vous mettez en position ?

La tête des autres est sympathique. Quoi que celle de mon 'ennemi' n'est pas trop mal non plus. Tiens je vais lui envoyer un clin d'œil

**Et pourquoi pas un bisou tant que tu y es ?**

Kyu, un clin d'œil pour lui montrer que je sais qui il est…

- Naruto, recule cette homme est le nunkenin Zabuza

- Hein ? fis-je en reculant comme si j'étais effrayé mais mon rictus démontré que c'était le contraire.

- t'es mais voila un crétin… Il est sencé être un ninja de Konoha ?

Ah cette réplique je ne peux m'empêcher de lui envoyer un regard noir de la mort piqué a Raven pour l'occasion.

Pour me venger, j'envoya un kunai qui rata de peu le déserteur mais alla se planter, sans que personne s'en rendre compte vu qu'ils pensaient qu'ils avaient raté sa cible, dans la manche du haut du complice de Zabuza.

Je sentis le regarde de celui-ci pendant que Zabuza et Kakashi engagé la conversation…

**Ils veulent du thé et des petits gâteaux ?**

Eux je ne pense pas mais moi je veux bien du popcorn pour regarder le combat… bref trève de plaisanterie. Zabuza lance son premier jutsu…

**Un camouflage dans la brume ? sérieux handicap pour les ninjas qui sont privé de vue.**

Je te rappelle aussi que l'ouïe n'est pas non plus efficace la preuve ça vois résonne partout…

- Kakashi Hatake, ninja copieur de Konoha aux milles techniques…

Oui mais nous avons un autre sens utile dans ce cas là…

**Oui mon odorat…**

Tout à fait… Kyu c'est quoi cette sensation qui viens de m'effleurer ?

**Un Ki [Kai ? je ne me rappelle plus]… C'est sensé paralyser un adversaire par la peur**

Pourtant je suis toujours libre de mes mouvements

**Tu es habituer à subir un grand stress, étant enfant la peur des villageois et au service d'Orochimaru pour les missions de hauts niveaux**

Donc c'est comme si j'y étais immunisé ?

**Oui à ce niveau tu l'es je ne suis pas sur que contre un sanin ou un Kage tu le sois, quoi que tu risqueras que d'être seulement ralenti vu le niveau de celui-ci**

Zabuza Momochi, démon de la brume, déserteur de Kiri no Kuni

Ils en sont encore aux présentations ? Bon moi je vais profiter du fait qu'ils me voient pas pour aller saluer le compagnon du déserteur…

Je me glisse derrière l'individu, tiens il porte un masque de Oi-nin, les chasseurs de déserteurs, et celui-ci est à l'effigie de Kiri…

- Salut

- Toi !

- Moi ?

- Que fais-tu ici tu devrais être piéger avec les autres

- Devrait… Mais bon je vais les laisser ce débrouiller seuls ils sont grands

- Zabuza-sama les tueras

- Je l'espère

- Ne sont-ils pas sensés être tes amis et tes coéquipiers ?

- Non, ce ne le sont pas… Je suis juste un infiltré donc leur sort met égal…

- Je vois… c'est donc pour ça que tu m'as trouvé

- Hm…

- Mais quel est ton but ?

- La réalisation du rêve de Senseï

- … Nous sommes semblables, mon but est celui de réaliser celui de Zabuza-sama

- Oui… c'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir… te, enfin vous joindre à la cause d'Orochimaru-sama…

- Seul Zabuza peut décider…

- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, aller va le chercher comme c'était prévu et lors de notre prochaine rencontre dit moi votre réponse…

- J'en ferais part…

- J'ai hate de me battre contre lui, je verrais si il veux il mérite le nom de démon…

- Qui es-tu ?

**- Nous sommes un démon, un vrai..**

Lui laissant le temps de digéré la 'rencontre' avec mon Kitsune je retourne avec les autres juste avant la disparition de la brume et l'intervention de cet 'inconnu'…

Démon contre démon

Quelles personnes mourront ?

Lequel possède la plus grande rage ?

Celui qui trompe son entourage

Ou qui vit tel le paria qu'il est ?

Si différent et pourtant si uni dans la rivalité

Peut-être que sous ces apparences ils se comprendront

Et ensemble combattront…

A suivre

(1) lorsque j'ai écrit cette scène j'étais en cours d'histoire, et mon cours à un peu comment dire déteint sur ce passage… La guillotine c'était efficace si le pour l'emporte peut-être que je pourrais vérifier si son usage n'est pas périmé…


	5. Ami ? Ami

**Titre :** Meilleur Ami ou Meilleur Ennemi

**Auteur :** Blondinette

**Disclamer **: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, mais je négocie pour qu'il me cède Naruto et Itachi…

**PS :** Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps de la parution je n'ai pas eu le temps récemment mais je vous remercie de continuer à lire malgré ma lenteur. Bonne lecture à tous.

**Pensée Kyubi**

[_Mes commentaires_]

Chapitre précédant :

Naruto à fait part à Haku de son offre. Haku doit transmettre à Zabuza le marché d'Orochimaru et ils doivent donnés les réponses lors de leur prochaine rencontre. Mais juste avant de disparaître Naruto montre qu'il est un vrai démon au faux Oi-Nin avant que celui-ci intervienne.

Chapitre 4 : Ami ? Ami

Alors que les opposés s'affrontent

Dans un combat ou il n'y aura ni gloire ni honte

Juste des blessés et des morts

Ne laissant derrière que des corps

Il faut effacer les traces dans ce paysage

Qui ne reste plus rien de leur passage

Alors que Naruto se dirigeait au milieu de la brume celle-ci se dissipa montrant la fin du combat. Zabuza avait emprisonné Kakashi dans une sphère d'eau le privant d'air. Cette sphère étant maintenu par le bras du nunkenin plongé à l'intérieur, Naruto et Sasuke comprirent qu'il fallait que le bras en sorte pour rompre cette bulle et accessoirement pour Naruto libéré « leur sensei ».

Ils mirent un ensemble un stratagème à l'aide d'une des techniques de l'uchiwa, qui consistait a dissimulait un deuxième shiruken dans l'ombre du premier et de la technique « favorite » de Naruto, le multicolonnage et la transformation.

Naruto créa un clone qu'il transforma en shuriken géant que l'uchiwa lança le deuxième shuriken reprit la forme du clone qui envoya un kunai dans le bras maintenant la sphère, le réflexe d'éviter le Kunai lui fit perdre le contrôle de sa technique et Kakashi en profita pour prendre l'avantage immobilisant le nunkenin et plaçant un kunai sous sa gorge.

Alors qu'il allait l'interroger une nuée de senbon fonça sur le déserteur qui tomba raide au pied de Kakashi. C'est à ce moment là, que le faux Oi-Nin, apparut disant prendre le corps pour le ramener afin d'accomplir sa mission. Ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de feuille sans plus attendre. Le chasseur de déserteurs eu juste le temps de voir le rictus qui pouvait être pris pour un sourire venant de Naruto, mais il fut si rapide que Haku ne put dire si il était réel ou s'il l'avait imaginé.

Après ce combat, au combien épuisant pour Kakashi, l'équi…

_Tu parles ce mec qui ce prend pour un professeur ne tient pas longtemps_

**Il a trop utilisé le sharingan ça doit puiser dans ses réserves alors que c'est naturelle chez les uchiwa**

_Mais il n'en est pas un… Donc comment il l'a obtenu Kyu ?_

**Bonne question Gaki, mais je l'ignore la cicatrice barrant son œil indique qu'il a perdu le sien au combat. Peut être que durant ce même combat un uchiwa est mort et qu'il a récupéré son œil.**

Alors que l'équipe, se reposer dans la maison de Tazuna, celui-ci leur demanda de le protéger jusqu'à la fin de la construction de son pont. L'équipe 7 étant de toute façon immobilisé car Kakashi devait rester au lit de force, leur dis d'aider les hommes dans la construction. Mais qu'avant il leur apprendrait à monter aux arbres. Pour ça il les conduisit à l'arrière de la petite maison et leur montra comment faire.

Sans surprise, la bulbul gum y arriva en premier puisque elle contrôlait son chakra à la perfection comme c'est elle qui en avait le moins. Quand leur sensei vu qu'ils avaient compris le système il leur donna comme consigne qu'une fois qu'ils auraient atteints le sommet ils pourraient rentrer comme lui.

Sakura ne mis pas longtemps à l'inverse de Sasuke et Naruto qui avaient plus de mal, enfin Sasuke qui avait du mal à gérer son chakra et Naruto faisant semblant d'être le plus faible.

Alors que Sakura disparut en ayant marre d'attendre dehors dans le froid Sasuke s'assit sur une branche et observa Naruto. Au bout de dix minutes celui-ci n'en peut plus et brisa le silence :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt t'entrainer ?

- Et toi ? Pourquoi fait tu semblant d'échouer ? Je sais que tu y arrives je t'ai vu avant de partir en mission.

_Et zut… je l'avais oublié celui là… bon un petit mensonge ça fait pas de mal, non ?_

**Voyons voir comment tu rattrapes tes boulettes…**

- Simplement car je ne peux pas montrer mes capacités on s'attend à ce que tu sois le plus fort, je suis déjà assez hais sans qu'en plus j'en rajoute, tu es sensé être le prodige alors je me conforme a l'image qu'on a de moi pour, j'espère attirer votre sympathie et non votre haine…

**Oh, que de mensonge, tu verses dans le drame là, tu nous joues quoi la Cosette ? Le mal aimé ?**

Mais mon cher Kyu ce n'est pas du tout un mensonge, je ne peux leur montrer mes talents sans quoi ils nous enfermeront, or ma mission veut que je me fasse passer pour un idiot incompétent mais je dois sympathiser avec eux pour les mieux les trahir au moment venu le seul mensonge vient d'une omission celle du fait que je veux leur confiance mais que j'en ai rien à faire de leur petite vie, elle prendra d'ailleurs bientôt fin.

Ou ce cache la limite entre la vérité et secret

- Hum… Naruto…

- Laisse. Je sais que quelqu'un comme toi ne peut pas comprendre.

- Tu sais… Hum… Je suis peut être le mieux placé pour te comprendre, ils attendent tous aussi quelques choses de moi donc en ma présence ne te force pas à être ce que tu n'es pas.

- De même si tu en fais pareil, enlève moi ce masque de froideur on dirait un constipé

**Alors la gamin tu viens de nous le tuer… regarde il sait plus ce qu'il doit faire…**

_Je sais je sais je suis le meilleur_

- Ami ?

- Ami

**Mais plus sérieusement Kit, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

_Si je reste près de monsieur popularité qui sait si ça n'aidera pas les gens à me faire confiance _

**Ça c'est la raison réfléchis, mais la vrai raison ?**

_De quoi tu parles ? _

**Rien Kit, il est encore trop tôt…**

D'un comme un accord silencieux ils se sourient et rentrèrent ensemble se coucher. Pendant ce temps là, quelque part plus au nord, un serpent nommé manda digéré son dernier repas quelques ennemis d'Orochimaru. Manda donna les coordonnées précise du nouveau protéger de cette homme aussi antipathique qu'il lui était il lui devait obéissance car ils avaient signé un contrat mais il adorait son protéger enfant des ombres promit a un grand destin.

Orochimaru après avoir renvoyé son serpent dans son monde s'enfonça dans la terre en direction du pays des vagues la ou ce construisez un pont la où il pourrait revoir son prodige, son second.

Alors qu'une nouvelle journée commençait quelque chose flotté dans l'air, une humidité fraiche l'annonce d'un changement. Alors que cette humidité d'épaississait devenant dense et que le brouillard se matérialisa une voix d'outre tombe sortie de nulle part et partout à la fois.

Alors que chacun chercher d'où elle provenait, Naruto ferma les yeux et se dirigea vers le démon de la brume il le trouva plus proche qu'il ne le pensait, alors qu'à l'aide d'un jutsu il laissa la voix de Zabuza se reprendre alors que celui-ci n'avait rien fait il s'enfonça encore plus dans la brume avant de se retourner brusquement fixant le soit disant démon de la brume dans les yeux, celui-ci ne voyait que les yeux rubis et fendu qui le scruter, non il voyait son âme l'analyser, la juger et la comprenait mais qui donc était ce gamin ?

- Alors qu'elle est ta réponse ?

L'homme s'octroyant le titre de démon

Se retrouvant face au vrai porteur et non à un nom

Que sortira de cette rencontre ?

Avant qu'arrive cette ombre…

A Suivre


End file.
